Tales of the Mushroom World
by WildGamer
Summary: For the fanfic100. Quick one shots on a variety of characters, as they each live their lives and deal with their own issues in the Mushroom World.
1. Frustration

**Yes, you could think of this as a fanfic100. Let's just say, this is where all of my seprate ideas go. Small one shots in comparison to my big SMA chapters. Also, most of these are written during school, so don't be alarmed if this is updated more than SMA.**

No. 1 – Frustration

The morning of Keehaul Key was wonderful, the temperature just right, and the sun shined down to illuminate the small, unappealing makeshift camp. Firzen, the Yoshi Kid, would've loved to just sleep in and relax, but he couldn't because of a certain goomba.

"Wake up!" Goombella shouted to the multiple tents put up. When she saw no shadows of moving objects, she hissed louder.

"Rise and shine guys! It's time to look for the crystal star!"

Flurrie poked her head out of the leather hold-up, her hair messy and unkempt.

"Thanks for the awakening, dear," she said softly but without the usual grace that she was known for. "But could you wait until I got ready? Really, I can't go adventuring without freshening up! Oh, and Vivian needs some time too."

Goombella sighed, that was Flurrie for you.

"Alright, but don't take too long, 'kay? We'll be waiting."

She moved over to Koop's and Bobbery's tent, slowly opening the side.

"Guys…" she muttered irritably. "Come on, get up, we mustn't waste anymore time. We're late to continue the search as it is."

Bobbery was already up, preparing for the toils ahead. "A true sailor should be up at the crack of dawn!" he spoke pleasantly, with a smile.

Koops was still in his shell, not moving in the slightest. She nudged him. Still nothing. She nudged him harder. Koops remained in his shell, refusing to get up.

Moving back for a bit, she ran up and gave him a hard headbonk. He immediately popped up, writhing in the unexpected pain.

"What…what was that for!" he shouted, his usually relaxed temper rising.

She smirked. "It was my "GET UP!" call. Now, GET UP!"

Mumbling, the koopa did what she asked.

Soon everyone was ready, in a group circle with Mario in the middle. Well, almost everybody.

"Okay," Mario started as everyone intently listened. "We're gonna go to back to that pirate's grotto and search for the crystal star. Last time it was night by the time we opened it, but this time we're gonna search all day until we find that thing."

Everyone saluted, prepared for they travel. Mario looked around.

"Hey, where's Firzen?"

Goombella immediately got angry, storming up to the tent that was Firzen's. She ripped open the leather, stomping in and forcing the yoshi kid awake.

"GET UP! UP!" she shouted while tossing away the covers that were his shield. He grumbled at stared at her with complete defiance.

"What?!?!" he yelled irritably. She shouted back with equal anger.

"I already said to get up ten minutes ago! Why do you always have to be the last one?"

"Can it will ya'! You're not Gonzales, so you don't order me around!"

"Why, you ungrateful little-"

Mario intervened before it could get any worse. "Stop, you guys," he commanded. "Firzen, you _are_ the last one. Please get ready."

The Yoshi couldn't help but grumble about pig headed goombas, but nonetheless he got ready. The crew got ready and left the small but cozy base, into the primitive wild.

-

It had been hours, and the Yoshi kid was famished. They were deep in the pirates grotto and he was hungry and tired. He quickly took out a super shroom, and was just about to toss it into his mouth.

"Firzen, what are you doing?" Goombella shouted which accidentally started the young one. The shroom slipped from his fingers and fell into the river, washed away before anyone could get it.

"_Now_ look what you've done!" the female goomba blamed, annoyed. "We needed that mushroom for when we got deeper! You weren't even supposed to take that out, let alone _lose_ it!"

That was the final straw. Firzen stood up to him, enraged.

"_Excuuuse_ me, Goombella! Last time I checked, you didn't run the show! You act like you're the leader, because Gonzales gives us space! Since when do you have authority to tell me what to eat and when to eat it?!? NEVER! And FYI, it was _your_ fault that it's gone now! You startled me!"

The archeologist stepped back in astonishment, which just as quickly turned into anger.

"Oh, now you're going to whine about it! If I didn't tell you what to do, you and that tongue of yours would eat our whole supply! In fact, we wouldn't even get here because you'd be sleeping in! So _you_ can it!"

Firzen immediately shot back. "This yoshi tongue _could eat you whole!_ So If I were you I wouldn't get so snappy!"

Mario tried to interject, but the yoshi allowed none of it.

"That's it, I'm done! Go find that star yourself, and I pity you when you run into a gap! I'm outta' here!"

With a huff, he turned his back and left.

"Hmph, we didn't need him anyway," Goombella added after he left, although she knew herself she didn't mean it.

"Sweetheart… we should go back. You should apologize. You _have_ been pretty tight on him lately," Flurrie said, offering her advice. Instead the Goomba spat excuses.

"So now you're with him?!? What is this? Ugh, _I can't take it anymore_!" She moved on ahead, ignoring all her friends.

"If you need me, I'll be where the crystal stars are!" she shouted back before being lost in the darkness ahead. Koops headed after her, but Mario stopped him.

"Leave her," he whispered calmly. The partners looked at him. "They both need to cool off, to remove their frustration," he continued, and Koops stopped struggling.

Frustration…


	2. Guilt

**_My fair Popple! Stealing off of someone else eh? Yeah, i was thinking of An Evil a Day when i wrote this, maybe to dwelve into the feelings of a beanbean thief._**

No. 2 – Guilt

Beanbean town had never been happier. Since the defeat of Cackletta and the disappearance of Fawful, the citizens were able to live joyfully without worry. All was well.

Well, not for the thief Popple, who hid behind a house. But, he wasn't a regular citizen anyway.

Looking around for some unlucky sap that he would filch money off of, he spotted a young beanish boy walking towards the items store, which was still one sector away. The shadow thief smiled.

"This rube will never know what hit him…" he snickered to himself.

The child pulled out a beanbean bill, holding it in his palm happily while humming to himself.

"Ooohhh, gonna' buy some ice cream today! What should I get? Beanbean flavored or Mushroom flavored?" The child smirked, holding up the bill high.

"It doesn't matterrrrrr, cause I have enough money for both!"

With that, he walked right in front of the house that Popple hid behind.

Immediately the thief sprinted, knocking into him purposely. They both fell into the ground, Popple getting up angrily.

"Watch yourself, see? Or a green drip like you might get hurt!" he lectured before running away.

"HEY! You ran into _ME_, mister!" The beanish boy retorted. He put his hand in his pocket to replace his bill, but it was not in his hand.

"MY BILL!" he cried out aghast. "IT'S-IT'S GONE!" He desperately looked for the man who had knocked into him, but alas, the shady figurewas gone.

Popple smiled from behind a bush as he watched the frantic boy look for his money.

"I'm golden, see?" he whispered to himself. That's when the boy started crying.

"I…I was so happy! I…I finally got money to by two flavors!" he sobbed, tears coming down sloppily. "And now… it's GONE!"

He ran off crying, and for a split second, Popple felt a pang of guilt.

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have done that…" he whispered to himself before quickly shaking his head, getting rid of the thought.

He was _Popple_! _The_ Shadow Thief! It was the kid's fault for not paying attention!

Nodding, he walked off cradling the bill.

'_Guilt' _he thought quickly. _'Who needs it?'_


	3. Familiarity

**Mr. L is too cool to not get a chapter of his own, lol. I plan to have an appearance of Mr. L in SMA, but i thought of this when i wondered how it would go along.**

* * *

The Mr. L grumbled as a grabbed the wrench and started working on the modifications to Brobot.

"I can't believe it, I was beaten by...by a household plumber!"

Frustrated, he grabbed some nearby oil and applied it to the gears of his mechanical weapon.

"Not only that, but that stupid turtle and princess got in the way! If it wasn't for them, I'd have won!"

Yet no matter how many times he complained, he couldn't shake that feeling that he had met them before. Why... why did he get such a weird reaction when meeting that guy? He felt that he could never beat him, as if the red plumber were at a higher plane.

He quickly shook his head free of those thoughts, those traitorous thoughts.

There was _no way _he could have truly lost. Yes, it must have been a fluke. There was no way Green Thunder could stay down longer than a few moments.

"I was just testing him," he said to himself as a smile grew across his face. "Next time we meet, Mr. Mustachio, I'll finish you!"

It was all right. As long as he was with Count Bleck, there was no way he could possibly lose. He just had to hope that his junior minions wouldn't get in the way.

"Don't worry, Brobot," he said to the dismembered head. "I'll fix you up good, and then we'll stomp those nuisances. After all, brothers do look out for each other!"

The closest thing he got to a reply was a number of beeps from the mechanical robot.


	4. Past

**My take on Cackletta's past. Just how did she get those powers?**

* * *

No. 4 – Past

The starry sky lay over the two earth dwellers, as each of the two villains lamented on their life.

The two were a young Fawful and Cackletta, very infamous and wanted criminals.

They may be on the run, Prince Peasley and his guards on their tails, but on this starry night, not even this disturbed them.

"Mistress…" Fawful asked, whispering as to not break the peace.

"Yes?"

"How are you having the abilities of magic? No one else is displaying your chants of dazzlingness…" he turned to look at her, eyes full of confusion.

"Well, it's a long story," Cackletta replied, avoiding his question. But the young bean did not take the hint, and asked her once again. She sighed.

"Let me sum it up. When I was young, there was a special academy that taught magic to the special-gifted. But, the people there wanted us to use it for good, which was my last intention."

She looked at him, and saw those eyes, the one that hungered for more, for detail, for attention. Sighing once again, the witch continued.

"I acted as a good little bean who wanted to protect the world, and the fools believed me…but unknown to them, I was studying the forbidden arts."

Fawful's eyes grew wider, and his muscles strained in anticipation. The young bean wanted to hear more.

"Eventually I studied the art of energy draining and body absorption, the last forbidden spells. But I was still not powerful enough, so I came up with a plan..."

-

_The normally calm and quiet castle at the top of the dark hills was unusual that night, as it boomed with lights and sounds._

_It was the end of the school year in Kadabra High, and all the students were celebrating their victories together in the late-night party. There was laughter, and happiness virtually bounced off the walls. It seemed that nothing could go wrong._

_Suddenly, a dark bolt of lightning struck the boom box, creating an explosion that sent bodies flying, changing the laughter into screams of terror. _

_Cackletta landed into the gymnasium, laughing all the while. Landing on the floor softly, she hummed a few chants._

_**The power in my body shall not be limited,**_

_**The spirits of the weak will become mine,**_

_**Increase my power so that I will spare no other,**_

_**All enemies will bow or taste death,**_

_**Ame vole! **_

_Slowly, green aspirations rose from the bodies of the ones caught in the explosion, and were forcefully inserted into Cackletta. The bodies, spiritless, disintegrated and faded into the wind._

"_Cackletta, what are you doing?!?" a female toad called out._

"_**Oh, just stealing all of your power!" **__the witch cackled back._

"_How…how could you do this?" _

"_**Fools, did you really think that I wanted to help the world with this magic? Bah! I laugh at you!"**_

_All the students pulled out wands or started incantations with books, but immediately she waved her arms and the tools were shot away by lightning bolts. They all fell to the ground with a clatter, and pulled away by black holes._

_One of the teachers stuttered with fear._

"_She-she's studied the __dark arts!"__ The students took a step back, recoiling from the revelation._

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" one shouted._

_The once brave magicians were reduced to quivering weaklings as they desperately tried to get away. But no one could avoid Cackletta's dark attacks…_

_Many were mutilated, killed, or dispatched…but they all shared the same fate. _

_Their spirits…were stolen._

_All their abilities…powers…techniques…were now part of a greater, dark force._

_Cackletta._

"_**Eeyah ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**-**_

"And that is how I single handedly destroyed the school and the students," the witch finished, sighing.

Fawful stood silent, mouth agape. His mistress…he knew she could be cold, but that…that was slaughter…

His large teeth slowly expanded, until his smile of glee was ear to ear. He had but one question.

"Mistress, have you ever regretted it?" the one and only sentence that he would say properly.

"Regret?" she repeated, looking at the night sky. She smirked.

"Eeyah ha ha ha...never..."


	5. Attempt

The dark, moody halls of Bowser's castle were home to these two thwomps. They wouldn't have it any other way.

"Larry, LARRY!" One of them shouted to the other. "He-He's coming! Mario's _coming_!"

"Relax yourself, Stark!" Larry shot back quickly, hushing the over-excited stone. "Do you want to let him know we're here? Let him come slowly, unknowingly, so that we can crush him and give him his game over!"

Stark's face lit up with the thought of finally defeating Mario. The first thwomp to finally squish Mario would get praise from all of the others. Bowser would be proud. And he was a newbie at this, too!

"Shh…" Larry whispered. "He's coming now."

Mario jogged across the castles, unknowingly running into the trap of the two enemies. Larry smiled. "Yes…come a little closer…" he smiled deviously.

Mario neared.

"NOW!" he shouted. He dropped quickly, but Mario saw in time and ran forward.

Larry snarled. "GET HIM STARK!" he shouted.

The nervous thwomp dropped unexpectedly, way too early and Mario simply jumped over him.

"You missed…" Larry muttered in a harsh voice.

Stark's eyes downcast in sadness, and he whispered in agreement.

"I…I'm a failure…"

Seeing his disappointment, Larry offered his condolences.

"Don't worry, kid," he said quickly. "Cheer up. Thwomps have been in this business for _years_, and none of them have ever caught him. Just keep up the practice; I'm sure you'll get better."

Stark smiled faintly, his disposition getting better.

Even as Mario left the two thwomps behind, he thought optimistically.

'_This…this isn't over…' _he thought to himself. He smirked.

'_Next time, I'll splatter you and your overalls under my spikes!'_


	6. Left Behind

Waluigi woke up slowly, relaxingly, one eye still closed and his hair messy. He looked around the room. Bits of eggplant littered the floor and dirty overalls lay on his bed and night desk. He tossed off his blanket and put on the nearest clean pair of overalls, and walked out.

Entering the upstairs area of Wario's overbearing castle, Waluigi stopped for a moment and lifted his hand to his chin in thought.

'_The house is quiet…Wario must not be awake…' _

Should he wake him? And ruin the temporary silence that was given to him?

Naaah.

He walked past his brother's room - which had a strong scent of garlic emanating from it even with the door closed – and came down the stairs, jumping every second step or so.

He stepped into one of the many living rooms in the castle, laying on a nice leather couch and enjoying the morning, stretching his legs out to relax.

'_Just another boring day,' _he thought for a bit. He left his chair just as quickly as he sat on it heading for the kitchen. He might as well get some grub now, before his brother ate the fridge. But, it didn't really matter, though. He didn't eat much.

The first thing that alerted him was a white note pasted on the fridge door. He frowned as he ripped it off with his lanky hands.

_Bro,_

_I heard about this town named Rogueport, and it might have an ancient treasure! Tell Mona I'll bring her something sweet. Wahaha! More riches to add to my collection!_

Waluigi sighed, thinking that his brother's avarice would never be fulfilled. As usual, he was left behind again with nothing to do.

"Seriously," he said to himself before crumpling the paper and tossing it away. "He cares more about coins than me…" he opened the fridge, and became increasingly annoyed once he saw that the whole thing was empty except for one small eggplant.

"He can't even remember to buy my eggplants! Ugh, I can't take it!"

Forget it. Waluigi Wario was not going to sit around the house again. He thought of his options, smiling as he ran into the weapons room. Bomb-ombs, and poison mushrooms littered the floor, along with Wario's brute and Waluigi's kart. He smirked devilishly as he grabbed as much as he could, before jumping into his car and driving out the garage.

It was a simple plan, he believed as he sped towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Cause some trouble and make a name for him. Then go home.

The citizens wouldn't stand a chance.


	7. Distraction

Two ordinary but familiar thwomps lay silent in Bowser's castle, free to reminisce as they did not have any enemy below them.

"So…" Stark said, trying to liven up the moment. "I heard Mario invaded again. Bowser must really want that princess."

Larry nodded silently, before his eyes opened suddenly in surprise.

"Stark, look! There he is! Mario!"

Stark's eyes lit up once again as he spotted the red cap and blue overalls running down the hall.

"This time I'll get him for sure!" the thwomp declared, preparing to drop at a moment's notice.

Larry interjected; wanting to make sure his partner was ready. "Stark, remember not to drop too early!" he warned, remembering the last time he attempted to squish Mario.

"Yes, Larry-Sensei!"

"And don't drop too late!"

"Yes, Larry-Sensei!"

"Don't be nervous, be relaxed. But don't let down your guard!"

"Yes, Larry-Sensei!" That's when Stark noticed Mario getting closer.

"Larry…Mario is-" he was quickly cut off.

"I'm not finished yet!" Larry shouted. "Did you get your spikes waxed?"

"Yes Larry-Sensei, but he's-"

"And another thing! Always be on guard! You never know when Mario or his brother might attack!"

"Yes, sensei, but could you wait one mome-" he was cut off again, even though Mario was quite near.

"And don't forget, if Mario and his brother come, you know who to squish first, right?"

"WHATEVER, JUST LOOK!"

"What?!? How dare you talk to me that way!" the elder thwomp shouted but looked below nonetheless.

At that moment, Mario had just run through below them, eluding their attack once again. He ran a bit, stopped, and looked at the thwomps weirdly as if he expected them to fall. The two stones looked back at him awkwardly, so the plumber just shrugged and ran off.

Silence.

"Sensei…" Stark started but was cut off. Larry glared at him, daring him to say another word.

He swore.


	8. Skill

_Created this after reading, The Return of Giga Bowser on Fanfiction. (Or it's called something like that) I gots me an idea after reading chapter 2._

_**No. 8 - Skill**_

_**GOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!**_

"Wahahaha!" Waluigi laughed as he gave his opponent his signature calling card – a crotch chop.

Luigi looked away disappointed as the scoreboard changed – it was now 6 – 2. It was his bad luck to face Waluigi, everyone knew he practically dominated soccer. Heck, anyone could if they had long legs like him. The lanky man could run across the field faster then anyone else, and his shooting wasn't half bad either.

It was Luigi's ball. He ran up and passed the ball to a nearby Toad, who dodged Waluigi's hammer bro easily before passing back to a Dry Bones. The ball started glowing brightly, a couple more passes and it would be glowing white, making it easy to score.

Luigi called. "Over here, over here!"

Dry Bones managed to pass it over before Waluigi checked him straight into the electric fence. Luigi jumped in the air and struck the metallic ball with electric force, watching as it blazed past the goalie.

_**GOAAAAALLLLL! **_

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Waluigi cursed to himself as he stomped off. A cameraman bravely tried to film him, and took a punch in the face, along with a busted filming utensil.

Luigi rolled his eyes. Waluigi still had a strong lead, and there was only one minute left, yet he acted so immaturely. Unless he got a mega strike…

Waluigi started. He immediately teleported quickly, avoiding Luigi's Shyguy. He did a quick pass over to Birdo, who took a quick shot that Luigi's Kremlin blocked. The goalie tossed it to Luigi, who took it and slid away from the hammer bro who tried to check him into the wall.

He ran up, dodging the enemy Koopa with skill before charging for his mega strike.

"I don't think so!"

Luigi only had a second to turn around before he was bowled over by a large green shell. Waluigi laughed as he stole the ball. Dry Bones tried to stop him but smacked into a wall of purple vines. Waluigi blocked the rest of the competition from him with his vines before powering up for a mega strike. He tossed the ball up in the air before leaping up and whipping it towards the goalie.

Unfortuately, the kremlin only stopped two out of six balls. The buzzer rang, ending the game.

10 – 3, Waluigi's victory.

Waluigi ran up picking up the ball. He leapt over to his arch-rival.

"You want the ball, huh? HERE!" he tossed the ball straight into Luigi's face, knocking the green plumber down to the ground. The purple prankster smirked. "Doesn't matter anyway, I win!"

Waluigi started to deliver a crotch chop, but stopped.

"Uh-uh," he said, sneering. "You don't deserve one!" he laughed as he walked away holding his victory.

Luigi sighed annoyingly. _'Jeez, what a prick…'_

Waluigi was completely opposite of him, and with a guy like that causing trouble, you'd think he'd be more noticed. But as usual, no one could even remember his name. It was weird.

"Huh," Luigi said before rising. "I'll never understand that guy…"


	9. Biding Time

"Keep wiping those 'shrooms, Rookie! Where's the oomph?!?" The toad shouted as the frantic shadow thief tried his best to shine the groups of large fungus, prominent in Little Fungitown.

"Hey, hey!" Popple replied, scrubbing harder. In the back of his mind, Popple swore. He resented this man. He treated him like old gum under a shoe, and he was _the_ Shadow Theif!

'_How is it possible to treat someone as bad as this?!?' _He asked himself as he sprayed some more soap on the dirt-incrusted mushroom.

'_I mean, it's fine to act like that to normal people, but this is ME we're talking about! I'm no commoner!'_

Suddenly, his foot stepped on the soap-spilled grass area, quickly tumbling to the ground dropping the soap along with him. He glanced at his boss. He was furious.

"You _worthless imbecile! _Can you do _anything _right?" He bellowed, picking up the dropped cloth and whipping it at the thief's face. The rag sloppily dropped down his face, leaving a wet mark.

"Do it _without_ any mess-ups, this time!" He shouted angrily before stomping towards him.

"GET UP!"

Popple snapped to his feet.

"No dinner _or _going to the arcade today, for your behaviour! Got that?!?"

The shadow thief couldn't believe it. "But-" he cried out in disbelief.

"No butts!"

"…yes, boss…" Popple hugged his employer sadly, pleading. "Oh, so sorry! Next time I won't screw up! Please give me another chance!"

"Get off of me!" retorted the angry toad, immediately shoving the thief aside and storming off.

Popple waited for him to leave, smiling deviously before raising his hand to take a gander at his newest stolen good; the toad's wallet.

_That'll teach you to mess with me! _

He continued to clean.

As soon as the time was right, he'd bust out of here, and get some revenge on the ones who wronged him. His employer, those blasted red and green drips, all of them.

Then the world would fear Popple's name.


	10. Surprise

No. 10 - Surprise

It was a beautiful morning; the sun shining, the birds singing, the clouds in air smiling down.

It was just what Mario needed. Now he had a day to look forward to, while he adventured across the Mushroom Kingdom. Unsurprisingly, Bowser took the princess again, and the plumber had only started his adventure.

He ran across the plains in full sprint, stomping on enemy goombas and forcing koopas into their shells.

A piece of cake.

He had just evaded a bullet bill when he saw an item block.

"Perfect, the more items the better!" he said to himself, as he smashed his head into the block, watching as a mushroom emerged. He quickly grabbed the scurrying fungus and held it in his hand.

"Ah, nothing like a good mushroom to fill you up…" he started, before raising the food to his hungering mouth. Just a moment before he bit in, something unbelievable happened.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING, FOO?!?" the mushroom shouted out, eyes blazing with anger.

Immediately Mario dropped the thing, eyes wide in disbelief. The shroom looked at him in disgust.

"What are you doing, banging in my house like that!" he shouted, looking at the block that the plumber recently smashed.

The fungus jumped back in the item, slowly sinking in it once again before making one last remark.

"Crazy people these days…"

Mario blinked once, then again, to make sure it wasn't all a dream. He looked at the block. Once again it was branded with a question mark, proving that something was in there.

He shook his head before continuing on his way, forgetting about what just occurred.

Sometimes the Mushroom Kingdom was too zany, even for him…


	11. Disgust

No. 11 - Disgust

** Requested by a friend **

* * *

"Thank you Mario, but the princess is in another castle!"

Mario strained a smile. "Oh…thank you…"

In reality, though, Mario thought he would kill the next toad who said that.

Immediately he left the fortress, moving on with his quest. He stopped before a cave, his next destination.

'_Pretty dark in there…'_

He slowly stepped in, looking around. It was quiet…

He noticed a goomba in the distance. But, it seemed that it wasn't moving. Maybe it was sleeping?

He rushed towards it, planning to take it out now while it was immobile. Kill an enemy, and relieve some stress.

Without even paying attention, he flipped into the air and sunk his feet in the enemy.

"Hey, wait a minute…"

The goomba didn't squeak or cry out in pain. In fact, the impact felt…_squishy._

He took a closer look, having to narrow his eyes to see in the darkness.

It didn't look like a goomba, in fact, it looked like…

Immediately he grabbed his nose, his face looking disgusted. Whatever he stepped in, it smelt like crap!

Wait…

Crap?

…

Crap!

Mario had not stepped on a goomba, but feces.

_Feces._

He didn't know what kind, but he didn't care. He quickly rushed out of the cave, looking for the nearest body of water.

The princess could wait. There was _no way_ he was going to travel with this stowaway on his foot.

One thing was for sure…

He was never going to underestimate a goomba again.


	12. Accident

**Requested by a friend.**

* * *

Mario continued his adventure. After meeting a talking mushroom and stepping in…well…stuff that he didn't want to step in, he just wanted to get this over with. He pulled out a fireflower, quickly turning into the familiar flame wielding plumber. He continued his quest.

-

Lenny the Koopa was walking back from Toad Town with his bag of groceries in tow. It couldn't have been a better day, enjoying some exercise as he completed his chores for the day. He looked off into the distance.

"Could that be…Mario?"

But of course, the plumber was trotting down the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom as well.

_Off on another adventure I suppose?_

As soon as he got near, Lemmy waved. "Hey!"

Mario didn't hear him, and his eyes turned into slits. With a surge of his hand, the plumber blasted a large (and very unnecessary) fireball that struck Lemmy right on. The koopa dropped to the ground screaming in unimaginable pain.

"_**AUGHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"**_

Mario rushed to his side in panic. "A-are you okay?" Lemmy screamed in reply.

"YOU JUST BLASTED ME WITH **FIRE! **DO YOU _THINK_ I'M OKAY?!?" He clutched his charred chest.

"It…it burns…" he whispered as he tried to endure the searing feeling.

"Sorry man! I thought you were a koopaling, and then I…"

"DID YOU _NOT _SEE ME WAVE TO YOU!?!" he practically screamed in Mario's face. The plumber flushed with embarrassment. Lemmy continued ranting.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN?!? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST KOOPAS OR SOMETHING? YOU JUST FLIPPIN' GAVE ME THRID DEGREE BURNS, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "A-Are you okay?""

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Got a life shroom?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"Well…uh…sorry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY?" Lemmy howled with a screech before howling with pain. "AS SOON AS YOU SEE A KOOPA, DO YOU ALWAYS THROW A GIANT FIREBALL WITHOUT ASKING QUESTIONS?!?"

Mario thought for a second. "Uh…yeah."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL GET MY LAWYER, AND THEN, THEN, _**I'LL SUE YOU!**_"

Mario gulped, swallowing slowly before gathering more fire in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lemmy demanded, glaring icicles into the silent plumber.

Mario was unresponsive for a moment, before speaking with a very low tone of voice.

"I can't let this little 'accident' get out. And I can't trust you to keep it secret…sorry, but you'll have to go." A fireball formed in Mario's palm.

Lemmy was white in the face. "W-wait…wait! Please, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

-

Mario walked into the town of Koopaville. As he rushed through, he was interrupted by an old female koopa.

"Sorry to interrupt you," she said sweetly, "but have you seen my grandson Lemmy?"

Mario faltered for a second, before smiling sweetly. "Sorry, never heard of him."

He waved goodbye before walking away.


	13. Confrontation

**Oh lookies! I'm alive! Don't worry, i'm working on SMA. I just felt like typing this little quicky about Luigi facing his dark side. Hopefully you'll realize who it is...if not, the clue at the end should give you enough insight **

**No. 13 - Confrontation**

Luigi slowly woke up, clutching his throbbing head. Looking around lazily, he stopped and realized that the whole room was white. He looked below him and, unbelieving, saw he wasn't laying on anything; -it was if he just floated in the air by some unnatural force.

"**It's you…" **muttered an eerie, almost prophetic voice. Luigi looked forward, surprised to see a figure in front of him – it had seemingly come from nowhere.

"You…you're me…" Luigi whispered, unsure of what to think. He stood up – not bothering to think of how it was possible – and looked his counterpart directly in the eye.

"I sense hatred…a darkness emanating from you…something that I can relate to for some reason…but why? I don't even know you."

The doppelganger smirked, boasting in a superior tone. **"Of course you can sense this! I'm you! All of your dark feelings and emotions bottled up is what I am made from!" **He took a moment to pause and jab a finger in Luigi's chest, sneering. **"You're a weakling, hiding and controlling your anger, holding back your potential! All the while creating the unsightly façade of a weak pansy!"**

Luigi bit his lip grudgingly. He didn't know why, but this man…this clone…his words pierced him, and made him feel unworthy. He retorted.

"T-that's a lie! Who are you to judge me? I'm a great person, and I'm at peace with what I've become and what I represent! Anger…hatred…those are things I don't need!"

"**Fool! This is why I despise you! You embrace fear, knowing it so well it's familiar! Your passive nature that allows everyone to look down on us! To step on us! I can and **_**will**_** do much better than you with this body, yet somehow you retain control!" **The mysterious figure stepped back, thinking deeply for a moment.

"**No…I won't let that happen…all this time, you haven't done anything, haven't taken action…while any dark, jealous or angry thoughts were subdued into the core of your being…"**

He breathed heavily for a moment, before continuing.

"**And then that happened…you were captured by that secretary, and she created me. She retrieved the slivers of dark energy in you, creating a new entity to replace your cowardly disposition. This operation gave birth to me… yes, the destined one to right these wrongs! She stilled your good soul, giving me control. And finally I had what I wanted: control over this body; rightfully mine, and a chance to change my life! A new Luigi was born, one who took slack from no one! I had it all…but then that jester double-crossed me! Since then, I've been stuck down here, forced to endure you make a fool of me!"**

"What? I don't remember any of that!" Luigi shouted, confused.

"**And it's a damn shame you didn't!" **His clone replied. **"Ever since then, you've been in control! And I can't stand it! Why do I have to stand below you? I'm stronger! You're just a pitiful imitation who can't fight worth coins!"**

Luigi couldn't take that insult. In a flurry of rage, he threw a combination of punches at the fraud, who easily dodged each before catching the last one. He grabbed it forcefully and held onto it, leaving the struggling Luigi to try and get free.

"**You see…you're nothing to me," **the person sneered before clutching Luigi's fist violently, cracking his knuckles. He smiled in a perverse glee before releasing him and punching him in the face. The green plumber harshly tumbled to the floor, wheezing desperately as his doppelganger smugly approached him.

"**Admit it, fraud: Your fifteen minutes of fame is up. It was only time until I came back for this body."**

He disappeared in a swirl of dark sparkles, seconds before a hulking mechanical figure rose from the depths of Luigi's mind. It was gargantuan resembling a giant head with tech-saavy hands and feet. In its cockpit, the clone smiled.

"**You wasted your chance, greenie!" **he said, a maniacal smile pasted upon him. **"Now…have at you!"**

Luigi's eyes widened in desperation as the machine's hand slowly moved towards him, signaling his inevitable end…

-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Luigi screamed as he woke up from his sleeping quarters, sweaty and trembling. He was quiet for a moment before noting that he was in his room, hearing Mario's snores from the next area.

'_It…it was just a dream…?'_

With no one to comfort him and nothing to disprove him, he shrugged it off. He thought of the chance of a dark side residing within him, but quickly laughed it off.

"A clone…what a horrendous dream!" he whispered before going back to sleep.

However, in the depths of his heart, a voice spoke.

"…**You haven't heard the last of Green Thunder…" **it said, before fading within the darkness…


	14. Experiment

**No. 13 - Experiment**

"Fufu…almost there…" Fawful whispered excitedly as he cautiously poured the rest of the jammin' jelly into his concoction. His seemingly endless research had led to this. If he could just get it right this time, then he'd have the perfect ammunition for his perfect new weapon.

He stirred, before adding a poison shroom into the mix. _'Soon it is time for the ingredient of much lastness…' _he thought, before grabbing some hot sauce. He slowly tilted the bottle, the burning substance creeping out into view. He tipped it a bit more – impatiently - watching the viscous fluid in anticipation. Finally, two drops fell, landing in the pot. For a moment it stay still.

"Yes! I have mastering of the experiment that is min-" he was interrupted by a violent bubbling in the concoction, before it exploded in a horrendous display of messiness. Dank purple sludge painted the room, and a near-unconscious toady lay flat out on the ground. He weakly rose.

"Ugh…that aftershock had worseness much more than the experiment that was last…" he drearily cleaned off his stained glasses. He growled in frustration when he realized that the frame was cracked.

"Fink-rat of a weapon!" he screeched. "How dare you take away the mustard that is in the sandwich of my desires!" He knew that trying to mix his late mistresses' magic into his technological weaponry would be hard, but this was just impossible.

He considered giving up, but as he proceeded to clean up he saw a picture of _her_. It was but a small photo, and behind that thick frame he could just see her anger directed at him.

"_Fawful!"_ she would scream. _"How dare you call yourself my successor, when you can't even master one little weapon! Come on! Get up! Get back to work!"_

"I have much apologies mistress!" he quickly replied, stuck in a delusion that she was still alive, here, with him. He grinned at the picture, a warmhearted, innocent smile, before directing his attention to the failed experiment.

"O of the Kay!" he shouted, grabbing another batch of ingredients. "I will not have the shame that is failing! Success is the sandwich of my desires, and you are the step that is one to ruling the world!" He immediately returned to his practices.

And as he mixed and added, Fawful could almost feel the spirit of Cackletta smiling triumphantly upon him.


	15. Depression

No. 15 – Depression

Kammy happily strolled down the halls of Bowser's castle; humming an ancient tune as she gave an indescribable glance to each soldier she passed. She had just gotten off her vacation, and she felt refreshed, relaxed and ready to go. She could only wonder what schemes her king had concocted with that unworthy lackey, Kamek.

As she approached the large gold-embroidered doors of her gnarliness' room, she surprisingly couldn't hear a thing. No shouting, angry outbursts, shouting at being defeated by Mario, nothing. She could only help but being a little suspicious as she cautiously opened the door.

The room was dark, forcing her to use a simple light spell to brighten the room as she made her way around. Squinting lightly, she could see the dark form of Bowser sitting in his throne, motionless. Worried for his safety, she rushed up to him, to see what had happened.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" she shouted frantically. She checked all over his body for signs of injury, seeing nothing, before getting a good view of his eyes. She gasped.

His eyes were half closed, and his face was showing heavy signs of depression. His skin was almost – maybe it was her - but it almost seemed pale. He was breathing normally, though, obviously unhurt.

"Your majesty…what's wrong?" She asked, confused. Bowser almost didn't answer her; it was if he was in his own little world. Finally his eyes turned to respond.

"Can I do it, Kammy? I've tried so many times…and I'm starting to think there's no point to it all."

"Huh?"

"While you were gone, I tried another plan…" he started, "I took the power stars again and kidnapped the princess, but this time I tried to take over the whole galaxy! I corrupted many planets with my power, allied with species from around the worlds – like the mandibugs – and trusted my stars with my most powerful subjects!"

Kammy was silent.

"I even took over, like six, grand stars! Or was it seven? Five?...it doesn't matter, even with that, I lost! To Mario! _Again! _Everything was perfect! I was even able to construct my own galaxy at the center of the universe! And then…and then…he still came, moping the floor with all my forces, and defeated me!" He sighed, wistfully, looking again to the wall.

"I never seem to be able to defeat Mario…no matter how hard I try! It's like I don't even care anymore, I even feel like I'm losing my "evil" touch. Can you believe it!?! You can see me playing sports games with the boneheads now!"

Kammy thought for a moment. "Well, what about Junior?"

Bowser froze. "Junior…I feel like I'm disappointing him."

"W-whatever do you mean?"

Bowser roared in annoyance. "_What do you think I mean?_ I wonder how it feels to watch your dad fail at every single plot to take over the Mushroom Kingdom! It must be embarrassing!"

Kammy was at a loss for words.

"So that's why I wonder if this is even worth it…I should just give up on my dream of an empire and just be a goody-two shoes buddy to those morons. I mean, you can't really go farther than taking over the galaxy, am I right?"

Kammy couldn't believe it. Her lord, _giving up?_ Unheard of! She had to do something about it.

"Your rancidness, do you really believe that?"

"Huh?"

"Pardon me for overstepping my position, but that's a load of crap! We love what we do, regardless of if we fail or not! We'll stand by you no matter what, you're disappointing no one!"

Bowser was stunned by the outburst. He couldn't think of a reply.

"Think of the memories we've had together! Don't throw that away!" She nearly screamed. "So what if Mario succeeded again?!? We'll stomp him in no time; every battle just makes us stronger!"

"…What about Junior?" he asked, still depressed.

"Junior…" she started solemnly, before her chapped lips curled upwards. "No doubt about it…he feels privileged to have such an outgoing, caring father."

With that remark Bowser slowly but finally smiled. "Yeah…yeah, you're right Kammy! There's no way I'm giving up! That's just what he wants me to do! Round up the troops, we have a princess to kidnap!"

"I'll get right on it, sir."

As she began to leave, her king stopped her.

"Kammy…thanks," he whispered, to which she nodded formally before continuing her leave.

'_That'__s the majesty I know and love'_ she thought smugly as she left the room.

Her work there was done.


	16. Imprisonment

**Join Shadow Star Forums! It's a growing community for people to just relax, chill out, and enjoy! We're bringing a mix of people into it, and as one of the first members, i really see this thing getting big. Not only that, but we need more authors there! Come on guys, let's get some literature in there!**

**http://shadowstarforums. Don't forget to visit my author page!  
**

**-WildGamer**

* * *

Darkness. 

It was so dark, there, in the deepest part of the Underworld. Where heartless, soulless villains like Dimentio was damned.

After only a few days in there, the clown lost all sense of time, day, and personality. He couldn't remember what it was like to be in the light, to interact with others and to view nature. He was alone, a shell of what he used to be.

When he thought back…- with a great degree of difficulty, as his imprisonment had stripped away his memories – he could remember how he had revered the dark, controlled it, even. How had such a fascination turn against him like this?

He couldn't even be afraid, for there was nothing to scare him. Nothing but black. Nothing but darkness everyday of his life. This wasn't how he wanted it. No…before, the darkness was an ally. Now, he was immersed in it, with no sense of direction or control and no sense of life.

Everything was against him. His weapon was now his enemy. Everything he had was taken away with him, and he was left to face a punishment worse than death.

_Nothing at all._

This is why he should have been prepared for his game over the moment he put his plan into action.

* * *

**Oh, and to anyone reading this, SMA chapter 8 is DONE! I just have to edit it before uploading ;D**


	17. Defeat

No. 17 - Defeat

"Take that, and that, and that!" Jr. Troopa shouted as he unleashed magic spells that rained on his archenemy.

Mario dodged and weaved through each attack, before using a spectacular triple jump to knock the playground bully from the air. Jr. Troopa slammed the ground hard but quickly shook off the pain, before growing bat-like wings and a spike at the top of his eggshell hat. He rushed towards Mario in a flurry of anger, unprepared for the hail of fireballs Mario had sent his way. He dropped in agony, scorched with flames, before Mario ran up towards him and knocked him out with his hammer.

"Augh…no…I'll get you again Mario…" he muttered before blacking out.

'_Crazy kid, coming out of nowhere and attacking me…heck, I don't even know who he is!'_ The plumber thought before leaving the area in search for his freshly kidnapped princess. He'd just saved the galaxy, but Bowser had already recovered and snagged her again. He couldn't believe it.

-

Hours later, Jr. awoke. Angry and bitter at being defeated _again_, he slowly checked to see if he was alright. Finding only a few bruises and burns, he sighed in relief.

'_Tch…my magic wand needs to be more powerful_!' he thought while searching for the item. _'Luckily they have that new 2.0 version, I can order it by mail! Then I'll send that wimp crying back to his momma!'_

He kept searching, getting a little impatient when he still couldn't find his staff.

"Where- where is it?!?" he screamed frustratingly.

That's when he saw it, the tip of the head poking out of the bushes. He dove into it, scaring out a scruffy-looking thief holding his prized weapon.

"Cripes!" the criminal shouted. "The shadow thief caught?!? No, you ain't getting this back, see?" he sneered as he showed off his newest catch. "Jus' cause I've been doing some hard time back at Fungitown, everyone thinks I've lost what made me famous! Well, I'll show you drips! This is_ mine_ now, see?"

The thief laughed before making a break for it, Jr. Troopa giving chase.

Just his luck, he was defeated again and his gear was jacked. But that wouldn't stop him. He'd get it back eventually, and then hunt after Mario again….

Jr. Troopa didn't register defeat.


	18. Special Christmas Chapter From WildGamer

**Happy Holidays from your friend, WildGamer! **

** This chapter isn't canon in the MK Tales timeline. **

* * *

No. 18 – Special Christmas Chapter

'Twas very festive in Peach's Castle, Christmas decorations littered everywhere and most of the party invites dressed up in snappy holiday gear. People all across the lands were invited, both friend and foe alike.

Kammy Koopa was conversing with Fawful, who strained to make sure he was only here to "be gathering the mayonnaise that is information on fink-rats red and green." Bowser cracked jokes with Luigi, who was half scared to death and half laughing. Popple was desperately trying to escape the clutches of Birdo, who had met him under the mistletoe.

Mario finished reminiscing with Goombella, before gazing upon Princess Peach. She was gossiping with Daisy, and he could hear a few words coming from their energetic discussion; they were probably talking about love and crushes.

He sighed, wanting to talk to Peach as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it looked like he'd have to wait until she was finished with her friend first. He strolled around the area until he bumped into Waluigi.

"Heh, never expected to run into you," the skinny nuisance commented sarcastically. "There're so many people here that I can't even find the food stand!"

Mario rose his eyebrow jokingly. "That's something I'd expect Wario to say."

Waluigi chuckled. "I guess you're right. In fact, he's probably already passed out from eggnog!"

The lanky villain was right – in the corner of the second floor lay Wario, stomach plump and snoring relaxingly.

"Normally I'd be cracking insults, but it's the Christmas Holidays…I think I'll let you off this time." Waluigi stated the fact slyly as he started to leave.

"But don't start thinking I'm a changed man, alright? I've got a rep to keep up!"

Mario laughed softly as he waved him goodbye.

After meeting a few more people, like Thwomps Stark and Larry and Toadsworth, he finally caught the princess alone at the tip of the stairs. Rushing hopefully - but trying to look casual - he finally met up with her.

"Nice party you've got here," he complimented, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, Mario! Never expected you there…the amount of people here is just staggering!" she answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know."

"So are you having a good time?"

"Definitely," he answered, before watching O'Chunks and the pirate king Cortez bicker over their respective styles of speech.

"Hey, Peach, I got something for you," the plumber slowly admitted, before whipping out a small present and presenting it to his crush.

"For me, really?" she gasped, before blushing. "Actually, I have something for you, too…" She handed him a slightly bigger wrapped package.

"Let's open it together," Mario suggested, Peach agreeing. They counted down.

"Three…two…one…go!" They shredded the wrapping paper together excitedly.

-

"Oh…Mario…you didn't have to!" Gleaming beautifully in Peach's eyes was a sparkling necklace with mushroom rubies and emerald fire flowers embroidered on its thin diamond frame. Peach was speechless.

Meanwhile, Mario gawked at his gift.

"You noticed? How thoughtful!" In front of Mario was a pair of brand-spanking new leather gloves, comfortable and awesome.

The two looked at each other, lovingly, as Mario suddenly noticed the item above them.

"Heh, look at that…a mistletoe…"

Peach noticed and leaned in for a kiss. Mario responded positively.

Their lips locked passionately, their desire strong and unbreakable.

_**It would be a Merry Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom.**_


	19. Discussion

Waluigi lifted up a newspaper slightly closer to his eyes as he scanned its daily contents.

"Wal!" Wario shouted obnoxiously as he strolled down the stairs of his excessively large home. "Stop wasting your time reading and work for my company!"

Waluigi didn't even bother to look. "Yeah, right", he said casually. "Why would I want to work for you? That's like slave labor."

"Eheheheh, it's not that bad!" The large man replied in a sly voice. "Those are just rumors to lower WarioWare's reputation!"

"Please," The stringy man replied. "It's so obvious. Why are you the only one able to afford all these luxuries while your employees, the _creators of the game_, struggle to put food on the table?"

He continued to read his news paper.

"As if it matters to me; I live here, after all."

Wario sighed.

"You'll never make a name for yourself if you stay holed up all day!" he finally said, before scratching his armpits. "Whatever. I'm going for a ride on my hog."

He soon left the room leaving Waluigi the peace he needed to read. The man in dank purple continued on as normal, though Wario's words left an impression in the back of his mind.

"Hmph," he muttered to himself, "Not everyone needs to be popular".

However, the yearning in the depths of his heart would not be quelled.

This discussion would only flare it.


End file.
